


Watch Where You're Walking

by DragonHeartstring360



Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Sam is awkward, Walking into Closed Doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartstring360/pseuds/DragonHeartstring360
Summary: Imagine Sam seeing you in your FBI getup for the first time and walking into a closed door





	Watch Where You're Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't sure what to title this. I wrote this forever ago, but realized it's on my Tumblr but I never uploaded it here. This can also be found on my Tumblr, @were-all-idjits-here. You can check for updates and send in requests there as well. Thanks for the read and enjoy!

Sam sat in his rental car in front of the witness’s house, waiting on Y/N and Dean. Normally, he was the one who stayed behind with Y/N to research, but he’d needed air, as he and his older brother had gotten into a heated argument earlier–about you.

“Just tell her already, man,” Dean had said around a mouthful of waffles.

“Would you shut up?” Sam hissed from where he’d sat on his bed, glancing towards the closed bathroom door. You had taken the room next to them, but for some reason, the hot water didn’t work in your bathroom, so you were showering in the boys’. “She’s gonna hear you.”

“Hope she does. Talk about a slow burn.”

“She–” Sam sighed, turning back to his laptop screen. “She probably doesn’t even look at me that way.”

“Yeah, ’cause you don’t look at the right moments. So you don’t see her giving you doe eyes–”

Dean silenced as the bathroom door opened and you emerged, your damp hair framing your face, clad in a tank top, hoodie that was partially unzipped and your usual jeans. “Who’s giving who doe eyes?” you asked.

“No one,” Sam said a little too quickly. Whether he sounded suspicious or not, no more was said on the matter–at least, until Dean started shamelessly flirting with you. Probably just trying to get some sort of reaction out of Sam. Which he did, but probably not the reaction he wanted. Sam had been fuming by the time he left, shoving his laptop in his bag, grabbing his jacket and mumbling something about needing coffee. He’d felt bad leaving you alone with a flirty Dean; you were more on the quiet, shy side and were starting to look a little uncomfortable. Dean probably hadn’t continued long after Sam had left–or maybe he had. Maybe you even preferred Dean, although Sam liked to think the two of  you were close. You both loved reading and found the research part of being a hunter interesting. You could talk about anything for hours. Needless to say, it hadn’t taken long for Sam to fall head over heels for you, especially after you started hunting with them.

Dean had texted him a little later as Sam sat in the coffee shop and researched at one of the tables, saying you had found them a witness online, and that the two of you were suiting up to go investigate. Sam had happened to grab the bag with his FBI suit carefully folded into it and changed in the bathroom, letting you know he’d meet you there.

Now, here he was, sitting in front of the witness’s house, waiting for the Impala to pull up. He’d grabbed a coffee for you, but not one for Dean. He knew he was being petty, but he didn’t really care at the moment. Sam took a sip of his own coffee, suddenly realizing he’d never seen you play the fed agent. You’d been hunting with the Winchesters for a few months now, but you’d revealed to Sam once you two started getting close that you were shy and had trouble talking to people, sometimes struggling with social anxiety. So you’d always stayed behind at the motel to research while Sam and Dean went and played the part of agent.

Sam dug in his pocket as his phone beeped. There was a new text from you. He felt his heart race at your name on his screen, then shook his head. It was probably something relating to the hunt. What did he expect, some big love confession over text? Then again, who knows what Dean had said to you after Sam had left? His hands suddenly felt clammy as he opened the text.

_Hey, Dean and I are stuck in traffic downtown. We’re gonna be a bit late. You can go ahead and starting talking to her if you want and catch us up when we get there._

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, stepping out of the car and making his way to knock on the witness’s door. He knocked and flashed his badge. A middle-aged woman named Mrs. Wade answered, ushering him in and offering him a glass of water.

“No, thank you, I’m fine,” Sam assured her. “Two of my partners are on the way, they’re just stuck in traffic downtown.”

Mrs. Wade nodded. “Well, before we get too deep into it, my husband saw the body, too, if you’d like to talk to him as well.”

“That would be great, thank you–”

There was another knock on the door and Mrs. Wade went to answer it. Her body blocked the door, but Sam could see Dean’s head over top of hers. She held the door for them and you stepped through behind Dean.

Sam couldn’t help but stare. Being as shy as you were, you always dressed modestly. Your clothes weren’t completely shapeless, but he’d never really seen you in anything that showed off your curves–at least, until now. You wore a plain black, short-sleeved dress with a form-fitting black jacket over top. Your hair was pulled back behind you into a sleek ponytail, a few rogue strands escaping in the front. You’d put on a little light makeup around your eyes, too, making Sam realize he’d never seen you in makeup before either. Not that you needed it.

Mrs. Wade’s voice broke his train of thought. “I was just telling Agent Cole that my husband saw the body, too, he might be able to help. He’s on the back porch.”

“Great,” Dean said. He turned to Sam. “Agent Cole can go out back and question your husband and Agent Lee here,” he gestured to you, “wants to ask you a few questions.” He glanced towards the stairs. “You don’t mind if I use your bathroom, by any chance, do you? We were stuck in traffic for awhile.”

“Not at all. Up the stairs, turn the corner and the second door on the left.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiled and climbed the steps, Sam knew to search for any evidence. He vaguely heard Mrs. Wade yell out the door to her husband that the feds were here as his eyes scanned over your form once more. You met his eyes and he quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

Mrs. Wade returned. “Agent Lee, would you like anything to drink?”

Y/N shook her head. “No, thank you, I’m okay.”

Mrs. Wade smiled. “The living room’s this way if you’d like to take a seat.”

Sam gave you a shy smile and gestured for you to go ahead of him. You ducked your head and gave your own shy smile in return. He loved when you did that, it was adorable. Once in the living room, Mrs. Wade pointed to the open door towards the back of the room. “The porch is just out there, Agent Cole.”

Sam nodded as you sat down across from the witness. He couldn’t help sneaking one final glance at you as he made his way towards the door. You looked beautif–

_Smack!_

Sam blinked and rubbed his head. He frowned, then turned bright red. Of course the screen door had been closed. How had he not seen that before?

“Agent, are you all right?” Mrs. Wade asked, her voice full of concern.

“Yeah, Agent?” Dean made his way back into the room, a huge shit-eating grin plastered across his face. “Why weren’t you watching where you were going?”

Sam’s eyes found yours and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the surprised look you were giving him. He laughed nervously and tried to open his mouth to say something, but all that came out was “um” followed by incoherent gibberish. You were biting your lip now in an attempt to keep from laughing and Sam finally turned away, making sure to open the screen door this time. He quickly flipped his badge out and flashed it to the curious man sitting on the porch swing. Mr. Wade smiled and said loudly, “Having trouble there, son? You know your badge is upside down, too.”

Sam was sure his face was as red as a tomato and he could hear Dean laughing in the room behind him. He would never hear the end of this.


End file.
